helovesmenot!
by schenlark
Summary: set after naruto saves sasuke from orochimaru. he accidentally confesses his love for sasuke. sasuke brushes his confession off but naruto is determined to make sasuke fall for him. hehehe
1. Default Chapter

**HE LOVES ME NOT...**

****  
  
One fine day, as fine as anyone can imagine. Clear, azure sky, a slight wind that cools down and refreshes spirit, doves flying overhead and under the melodious rhapsody of the leaves of a big old tree, a boy with sun- kissed hair clad in an orange jumpsuit could be seen sitting underneath, concentrating on a single flower in his hands. Or to be more precise, taking its petal off one by one. Whispering: "Should I?" "No I shouldn't." "But I've got nothing to lose..." "No, it'll be dumb." "I should at least try..." this line has gone for a while until he had pulled the last petal and finished with a, "I should give it a shot although it would be humiliating, stupid, and dumb."  
  
Naruto was quiet for some time, eyes wide with the outcome. He took a very deep breath until his face turned red and let it all out in a one big puff. "Oookay, I'll give it a shot." He smiled at the secret thought and laid down the grass, a grin on his cute face.  
  
"Oooi! Naruto!"  
  
Naruto sat up and glanced at where the voice came from. It was Sakura.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan! Over here."  
  
Sakura came into view and from the looks of it was very tired, she was breathing unevenly like she had been running for a while.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You look worked out. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked anxiously. /Certainly Sasuke hasn't done something stupid again like last time?/  
  
His worry must have shown on his face for Sakura replied, "No it's not Sasuke. But we were supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei at the bridge remember? He asked me to look for you. Good thing I had met Konohamaru earlier or I would never have thought looking for you here." She said, her breathing evening out.  
  
"K'so! Sorry I forgot Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized but his face didn't show the sincerity in them. His blue eyes impassive and his smile cool. Sakura paid little attention.  
  
"You should be! Sasuke and I had arrived on time and have to wait for you and Kakashi-sensei to show up. As usual he is late. But you! How could you do this to Sasuke? You know it isn't good for his health to stay outside for so long. He hasn't recovered fully from his injuries. It's very inconsiderate of you!" Sakura nagged her temper coming in full volume.  
  
"Well, if it's that important, what are we still doing here? Let's go then." Naruto said simply and led the way out of the forest.  
  
"I'm not yet done with you Naruto!" Sakura shouted and continued her nagging along the way. Naruto just made sure to be at least a few feet away from Sakura or he'll go deaf with the pink haired girl's shrill voice.  
  
Once outside the forest, they head towards the bridge where they usually meet. Kakasi-sensei was indeed already there, reading his fave book 'Icha Icha Paradise' while Sasuke was leaning on the bridge's rail.  
  
Naruto felt his heartbeat pump faster at the sight of the stoic but definitely handsome boy. "Hey 'ya, Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun! Sorry I'm late, I kinda' forgot about the time." He greeted the two sheepishly, both arms at the back of his head.  
  
"Who wouldn't?!? I found him spending his time resting in the forest than helping us out here. What are you doing there anyway?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"N-nothing!" Naruto replied too fast to be considered as nothing.  
  
Sasuke raised one eyebrow, "Hn, dobe. It's like you to always daydream."  
  
"Oi, I don't do it that often! And who you callin' dobe?!?" Naruto bite back and put a fighting stance. Deep inside, his heart was giddy with pleasure that Sasuke gave time to notice his habits than ignore him like he did to the other people. /I guess he's recovering./  
  
Kakashi has already hid his book and was looking curiously at Naruto. Saying nothing about the boy's peculiar behavior, he moved on to the matter at hand. "The Hokage has decided to held a celebration to commemorate the defeat of Orochimaru. Missions would take on hold and all gennin, chunnin, jounin, sennin, and Anbu would dedicate their time to safeguard the town's safety."  
  
"No Missions?!?" Naruto and Sasuke had shouted out simultaneously.  
  
"You heard me. Of course trainings would go on as usual. I know you can't live without them and after what happened you need to train harder more than ever." Unusual silence fell on Team 7 but Kakashi continued. "This celebration would give the citizens a time to relax and recuperate after the traumatic experience. Anyway, be as that, all are required to attend the celebration in formal attire—"  
  
"Gah, f-formal attire? What's wrong with the clothes were wearing?"  
  
"Nothing Naruto-kun. It just means a dress for the girls and tuxedo for the boys—"  
  
"Oooh, I actually get to wear a formal dress for a change! I'm already looking forward to this party," Sakura quipped while Naruto remained confused.  
  
"It's a tailless, usually dark-colored dress coat for men, dobe. Even you should have heard of it, but of course being you, I guess your attention span works less than others."  
  
"Temme!" Naruto was again on his feet, one hand starched out to reach for his kunai. Sasuke mirrored his actions.  
  
Kakashi ignored his students' quarrel, quarrel because this happens too often to be taken seriously by now, not after Naruto risked his own life to bring the Uchiha boy back. He continued his speech. "And by the way, Tsunade-san insisted that all attendees should arrive with a date." That sure shut the two up.  
  
"A-a d-date?" Naruto squeaked while Sasuke growled. Sakura squealed in delight, this is her chance to ask Sasuke out. Kakashi, on the other hand, grinned under his mask. Ha, this he got to see! He cast a furtive glance on Naruto's direction. A mysterious glint on his eyes.  
  
"Why can't we just attend on our own? And in our own everyday wear? What was Tsunade-baba thinking?!?" Naruto grumbled.  
  
"It will keep the people's mind occupied and for a while and forget about Orochimaru and have fun. That's about it. Let's go training then." He about faced and walked towards their training ground. Leaving two troubled boys and one starry eyed girl.  
  
==  
  
That night. Two figures could be seen coming out of the forest. One was walking sluggishly while the other supported. It was Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
"This is all your fault you know. I told you to not overdo yourself, but no when did you ever listen to me? Now look at you. Sakura-chan would have my head if she sees you like this," Naruto said gritting his teeth at the boy's weight.  
  
"Hn."  
  
As usual after every training session with Kakashi-sensei, the two boys set out on their own and fought to practice their skills. Naruto was being reluctant to do so because of Sasuke's condition but the Uchiha taunted him and like before he took the bait and the fight was on.  
  
It was well after dusk that they had noticed the time. Both were extremely tired especially Sasuke. After the last round Sasuke couldn't even lift himself up without help. Though he was worried Naruto couldn't help but be thankful because the injury gave him an excuse to be close to Sasuke without being questioned.  
  
"Oi, you shouldn't treat your future wife like that you know!"  
  
"And what made you think I'd even marry that girl?"  
  
"Yeah, right. Only everyone in Kono ha thinks that your match is made in heaven. The prettiest and smartest girl in Kono ha and Kono ha's genius student together are what these people think as the perfect match."  
  
Sasuke was silent for a while. "What about you, what do you think? Didn't you like Sakura?"  
  
"I thought I did. But it wore off after a while. I guess I am not that in love with her as I believe I was." Naruto answered. /And besides, I have found someone I care for more than anything./  
  
"You're telling that you wouldn't care even if Sakura and I did end up together?" Sasuke asked, his eyes on the road.  
  
/Ch. I don't care whoever Sakura ends up with but I would definitely fight anyone who'll rival me with your love!/ Naruto thought, his heart clenching tightly with the idea.  
  
Yes, as impossibly ridiculous and definitely immoral that maybe, Uzumaki Naruto has fallen deeply, madly, irrevocably in love with the one Uchiha Sasuke. He can't even trace when it started. He just woke up one day warming up whenever Sasuke was close by and before he knew it, he was in deep shit in love.  
  
Naruto was deep in his own thoughts that it startled him when Sasuke pushed him away.  
  
"Owwow. What 'ya did that for baka!" Naruto asked annoyed, his rear stinging with the impact.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Huh? I said why'd you pushed me, BAKA!"  
  
"Hn. I mean before that. You said... you said something. Are you—no that would be ridiculous."  
  
Naruto was confused. He had never seen Sasuke as troubled as this. Even then, the Uchiha boy usually keeps it to himself. What's Sasuke talking about? Masaka, he couldn't have said that last thought out loud could he? /Oooh, k'so!/  
  
Sasuke let out a hallow laugh. "For a while there I thought I heard you say you love me. But that would make you gay and you're not. I must be hearing things, fatigue can sometimes do that to yourself..."  
  
Naruto couldn't believe what's he's hearing. Sasuke had definitely heard his so called declaration and yet he was trying to find an exit out of it? He couldn't believe that like the others, Sasuke, his rival and best friend would dismiss his feelings that easily. That sure angered him.  
  
"You have a problem with that?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gay. Does it bother you?"  
  
"Damn, Naruto—"  
  
"And yeah, you heard right. I am in love with you." This was not how he planned to confess his feelings to Sasuke but this chance would be good as any. "For a long time now I—"  
  
"STOP! K'so, I don't need to hear this Naruto."  
  
"Why not? This concerns you, too. I didn't choose to fall in love with you it just happened. So stop acting like your ready to puke at the idea."  
  
"SHUT UP! Just shut up. You're just tired, you can't be serious about, about this things. Let's just head home, let a good night's sleep clear our minds and tomorrow we'll laugh at this joke of yours." Sasuke suggested.  
  
"Dammit! Don't take my feelings for granted, baka yarou!"  
  
"Whatever, dobe. See you tomorrow." And just that, Sasuke started to head home.  
  
/Damn you, Sasuke./ Naruto thought but seeing how Sasuke limped away ebbed some of his anger. The boy is injured, stressed and tired he don't need this now. Naruto decided to deal about his feelings later. His main concern is Sasuke. With that thought in mind, Naruto hurried to Sasuke and supported the figure's weight. He ignored the sound tensing of Sasuke's body against him. But realized... /Maybe Sasuke do give a damn about my feelings.../

TBC..................... 

Sethdrix: ei, monsky! What do you think? E-mail me about it k? At long last my PC has been repaired! It's such a bummer having no comp at home. To the readers out there don't be shy and review! REVIEW! REVIEW! Share me your thoughts so I could improve my writing. This is my first try for a Naruto fic. It had been on my mind since I've seen the anime and the first story I did after my PC's comeback. Thankie! Thankie!


	2. hello Loki

**Sethdrix**: I'm glad that some people actually liked my 1st Naruto fic. I'm grateful! And yeah, about the reviews: Well, yes Konoha is spelled together to form the world Leaf Country, or was it city? I just thought to spell it separately and see what happens. What happened? Hmm, you reviewed didn't ya! Anyway, yeah there are quite few typographical errors and with some of the information too, but that's because I don't have anyone to do the betaing for me sooo— Anyway, I'm glad you like it and hope that you'll continue on supporting my fic. :p

**WARNING: **This fic is Rated R, and this chappie have LIME in it. I will not be hold responsible if anyone had a nosebleed in reading this fic. If you are underage but is mature enough to read such things go ahead, I will not stop you. Anyway, that's another review for me 

HIHIHI!

**Chapter 2: **Come out, come out wherever you are! The next day...

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at Kakashi in unison.  
  
"Hai, hai. I was about to head here but I accidentally stepped upon a cockroach and I went to find his family to give him proper burial but—"  
  
"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura called out.  
  
"Really, sensei. You say the most ridiculous things. Why can't you for once say a decent alibi that would make us actually believe you? Last time it was an ant now a cockroach? When are you ever going to change?" Sakura chastised.  
  
Pretending not to hear Sakura, Kakashi turned to his other students...? "Where's Sasuke?"  
  
Kakashi looked at Naruto expecting to hear the answer from him but it was Sakura who replied.  
  
"Anou, I came to his house a while ago so we could go here together, demo he wasn't feeling well so I told him to take a rest for today. I'll come back to his house later to check on him."  
  
/_Hm, that's unusual_./ Kakashi thought. Usually, Sasuke would practice even at his downiest conditions. Turning the thought over his head, he continued the training and would later deal with Sasuke's absence. He still have a job to do after all.  
  
During the practice, Naruto couldn't help feel bothered by Sasuke's absence. He has an inkling that it was due to last night's accidental confession. And is now wondering if he had done the right thing in pursuing the opportunity rather than taking his time to make Sasuke get comfortable with the idea of him being gay then tell him later of his affections. But it was already done, and though some have the right to call him tactless, he doesn't leave things lying around. He has no other choice now really but to see how things would get with Sasuke. And the first step to that is to talk to him, which is why he was outside the Uchiha manor after practice was over.  
  
Of course, he did have a plan B in hand. He bought Sasuke fruits to façade the real reason of his visit. He would have bought a ramen but he knew Sasuke wouldn't appreciate it, anything unhealthy to the Uchiha's standards are not appreciated period! Anyway, he rang the bell a few times, okay consecutively, we all know how childlike Naruto is.  
  
An irritated shout was heard from the house but Naruto was too busy pressing on the doorbell to give notice, which resulted in a very grumpy Sasuke opening the door.  
  
"It's you." Was Sasuke's bland greeting.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, that's no way to greet your bestfriend!" Naruto said indignantly but Sasuke wasn't fooled.  
  
"What do you want 'dobe? I thought there aren't gonna be any mission?"  
  
"Is that all you think about? Wait, don't answer that, of course that is all you think about! Anyway, I heard from Sakura that you're sick so I bought you something to help you get better." He showed Sasuke the bag his carrying.  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed,"It's not ramen is it?"  
  
Naruto laughed at how cute Sasuke looked. "Nope, it's let's see... apples, oranges and grapes. All healthy, no preservatives."  
  
Sasuke scowled but let Naruto in nonetheless. He led the kitsune in the kitchen not even bothering tell Naruto to make himself at home since the blond boy always already did. Like it was his house or something. It didn't bothered Sasuke, but that doesn't mean he never wondered why it didn't. If this were another person, like let's say Sakura, he would be all up tight about it, but then again that is Sakura. And Kakashi-sensei doesn't count for the simple reason that he is their instructor. Hmm...  
  
Sasuke broke out of his reverie when he noticed a slice of apple was being pressed into his mouth. Not having used to such actions he automatically pushed the hand away forcibly and backed away.  
  
"Damn, Sasuke! What 'dya did that for?"  
  
Sasuke then noticed Naruto slumped on the floor. Holding a piece of apple he must have sliced up while his own thoughts were drifting.  
  
"WHAT Do YOU Think YOU Are DOING?"  
  
Naruto couldn't help chuckle a bit at the way Sasuke emphasized each word he said. Damn, but everything about him is cute! His face still has that impassive expression but his dark-raven eyes shows all there is to know about what Sasuke is currently feeling. To some, Sasuke's eyes are just another beautiful part of the boy's anatomy, but to Naruto, it mirrors Sasuke's very own soul. It is very expressive, you just have to know where to look. And now, Naruto could see confusion, anger, and what's this? Fear? In those coal-black eyes? Now, what brought that about? Naruto is curious.  
  
"Can't you tell? I'm feeding 'ya."  
  
Sasuke breath out the air he has been holding. So that's what it was. Still, that doesn't helped him calm himself down. Hn. "I can feed myself 'dobe."  
  
"I know, but it's kinda sweet to do this to you 'yanno." Naruto smiled sweetly. He got up and returned to his seat and beckoned Sasuke to sit beside him. Not bothering telling Sasuke off for calling him dobe twice that day, if truth be told it sort of became a endearment for him whenever sasuke called him that, as masochistic as that may sound.  
  
Cautiously, Sasuke sat on the chair but to Naruto's opposite instead.  
  
Naruto smirked, which, though not that obvious, made Sasuke squirm in his seat. The reaction only sparked Naruto's interest.  
  
They were both silent for a while which only added Sasuke's confusion, Naruto was never silent! He got the feeling of a raging storm coming after a quite disturbing calmness. Still cautious, he watched as Naruto carefully peeled the other entire sliced apple. Naruto looked at him once and gave him a simple smile. Somehow, both boy understood that Sasuke's absence for the day is due to last night's event.  
  
"Here ya go!" Naruto said and pushed the plate of apple towards Sasuke so the raven haired boy could eat in peace.  
  
Sasuke despite himself took the offering and ate the fruit. The silence was unnerving him so he kept on eating. It wasn't until he had finished the last slice when Naruto spoke at last.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke. About last night..."  
  
/_K'so, why does Naruto have to bring that up?!?/  
  
_"I'm not joking yanno. I do lo- cough care about you, as ridiculous as that may sound to you but—"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why? How can you love me?"  
  
/_Ohkay, there goes not being blunt_./ "How can I not Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke was shocked to hear the kitsune speak so softly he lifted his eyes to gaze at hard-blue eyes. There was just so much emotion in them that Sasuke got overwhelmed and looked away again.  
  
"You're beautiful. Your hard exterior only adds to the elegance you solely radiate. Your eyes held much mystery that I want to be the one to be able to unleash. Your body held so much strength that I cannot help be awed by you..."  
  
"Hn." /_You only love my body_./  
  
Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto has seen the hardening of his eyes and understood the meaning behind it.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I myself didn't understood why I could have fallen for you of all people! You're arrogant, a selfish prick, my rival... but fall I did. Your physical appearance is just what you first see but as I learned my feelings better, I began to understand why.  
  
"Though your physical appearance does have its advantages, damn your one hot guy you know that? sigh Albeit we hate each other tremendously, there's no denying that you were the first one who really treated me as an equal. And cared enough not to flinch whenever I call ourselves friends, best friends. That's when I realized that beneath that hard exterior is also a man who cares. Though you getting mixed with such kinds like Orochimaru is plain stupid, it hasn't been in your part. You set yourself a goal, and you would do anything to reach it. Your steel dedication to avenge your family and not your hunger for power ruled you, which I can clearly see. And in case you were wondering, yes aside for my feelings for you, my faith that you really didn't mean to be on the side of the bad guys is partly the reason why I came after you. Hmm, what else?  
  
"Are you certain that what you feel towards me is not just cough brotherly love?"  
  
Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's stumble with words. Just a simple word with love in it is enough to set the Uchiha boy at the edge. "Funny you asked. I thought about that myself but there is no falsifying the way my body reacted whenever you and I ,uhm, made contact."  
  
Sasuke's brows raised when Naruto blushed, he is kinda cute. /_Ugh, I didn't just admit that to myself didn't I?/ _It wasn't until a second after did Sasuke realized the implications of Naruto's words. He couldn't help the blush that spread all over his face at the thought of Naruto getting a hard- on because of him. When a thought struck him.  
  
"Wait, you don't mean to say that all this time we were training and you would disappear for a while and you were...?"  
  
Naruto blushed harder but nodded nonetheless. Sasuke groaned and he couldn't quite define if in disgust or because of the images of Naruto masturbating in the forest that has been flashing uncontrollably in his thoughts, or maybe it was both. But the images sure awoke something on his lower regions. /_Shit, I'm getting a hard-on, and with Naruto, too! This ain't happening! He's a boy, I shouldn't get a hard-on because of a boy!/ _He concentrated his mind to will the hard-on away but Naruto wasn't helping his case.  
  
"Sorry, but as I told you before, you are hot so sue me if I have used you in many of my –uhm— nothing!—- Uhm, hey Sasuke, are you okay? You don't look too well."  
  
/_Great, add it up will you?/ _Sasuke thought in annoyance for every word Naruto let go is just adding up to the pile of mental images his mind is so willingly conjuring up for him. Naruto, on the bed, naked, eyes closed in conjuring mental images of Sasuke, a hand busy tweaking his pink nipples, the other was under his orange pants playing with his groin area. Continuous moans coming from his open mouth. Tongue coming out once in a while licking those cherry lips. Head would move from left to right in a silent plea fore more. Sasuke couldn't help moan as he felt his cock harden still. It seems like what his mind cannot readily accept is already embraced by his body.  
  
He wasn't aware that he had closed his eyes until he opened them and met worried azure orbs.  
  
"Are you okay, Sasuke? Maybe you should rest."  
  
"No not rest." Sasuke growled.  
  
"Eh?" Naruto was surprised when Sasuke glomped him and started kissing him senseless. They fell to the floor, with him under Sasuke. That's when he felt Sasuke's hard-on pressing on his thighs. /_My gott, it felt big, and, and, unghh, deliciously so_./ His big blue eyes closed at the feelings Sasuke was invoking in him.  
  
Even when he was busy making-out with Naruto, a voice at the back of his mind can't help warn him that he should take things slow lest he regret it in the end. But his body is too caught up with blind desire to take what was readily offered to him that Sasuke buried the voice in the deepest part of his mind. Especially when Naruto arched his body towards him and felt the boy's hard-on press on his own.  
  
The only thing that's troubling him now is how to get Naruto's clothes off as fast as he can. And when can he have that throbbing cock in his hands.

TBC.........

**Sethdrix: **I'm such a meanie to break it off like that, OV. So what can you say? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Am I ready to write a full Lemon or what? Should I continue it to a LEMON? (yum!) Well, aside from that I do want to know at what you think at the whole thing, so let your voice be heard, 'kay? So I'm looking forward to it!


	3. HaHaHaHa

CHAPTER 3: Hunter and Prey… Which is which?

Feeling the tongue of delicious flame run over his body, Naruto let out a very loud growl over Sasuke's lips and decided to roll-over and pin the Uchiha boy down.

By doing so, Sasuke's back accidentally hit the wooden table and toppled the plate over it causing it to break. The sudden loud crash woke Sasuke from his lust fogged mind making him break their kiss.

He glanced around and found the plate's broken pieces scattered all over the floor. Looking back at Naruto, he found lust lidded baby blue irises staring at him.

Naruto's face was flushed from their heated kiss and the sweet torture of Sasuke's body. His lips' apart breathing low and unevenly. He groaned when a pink tongue came out to moisten the swollen cherry red lips.

"Wh-why did you stop?"

Before Sasuke answered he lifted himself off the blond boy first and stood up, "I—It's not right…"

'Huh?"

"This. Me and you doing this, it's not right."

"How can this be wrong Sasuke? We both wanted it, hell you wanted it."

"I know but, God! I need to think this over, I need you to leave…"

"Playing hard to get Sasuke?" Naruto asked chided.

"NO! No. It's just I'm not comfortable with this, yet. I'm not comfortable with the inclinations of se-sex, especially with a guy, usuratonkachi. Hell, it isn't an everyday happening that a guy would just tell you that he's got the hots for you face-to-face do'be. Shit, now I'm talking too much!" Sasuke growled in frustration.

Naruto can't help but chuckle at Sasuke's evident inner debate.

"Sure, I'll leave for now, on one condition—"

Sasuke raised a brow. "What?"

Naruto smirked evilly and wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll be going to the dance with me."

"And why would I go out with you?"

The blatant rejection pierced Naruto's heart but didn't show any indication of it on his outside appearance. He grinned instead. "B'cuz, I won't be leaving you alone till you say you would!"

Sasuke frowned. "That's blackmail do'be," he gritted out.

Naruto only smiled at him.

"I'll think about it."

"Wha—Fair enough. C'ya later Sasuke." Naruto conceded and left the raven-haired boy's house for his requested privacy.

He's on a hunt, and the prey? None other than the very aloof, very dangerous, the one, the only… drum roll please…dun! Dun! Dun-dun! Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto is having the time of his life. He had never felt this alive. It had been a week since that last in Sasuke's house and the Uchiha boy hadn't given him a reply yet. He'd given Sasuke as much space as he needed.

He hadn't even been that much of an ass the past few days. Okay, he still ends up fighting Sasuke every minute of their training but not the usual hand to hand combat. He didn't want to damage the merchandise before he could get hold of it after all. Just verbal fighting for now would do. But it was one hell of a week, because Naruto's starting to get insane out of his wits.

During the whole week, Sasuke kept giving him meaningful looks and when Naruto would start to hope, Sasuke did something that's totally different from what he was acting moments before. Next thing he knows, Sasuke's giving him insinuating touches but would knock Naruto off the next. It's driving him crazy!

So the time for being passive has passed. Recent events calls for action!

They were practicing some moves away from Kakashi and Sakura when Naruto opened the topic. Or more like acted on it, actually.

Naruto kissed Sasuke at the first chance he got. Rendering the Uchiha boy surprised and breathless.

"What are you doing! Someone could have seen us, do'be!"

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, couldn't help myself. You look so sexy in sweat," Naruto grinned.

"You—are—weird."

"He-he, I'll take that as a compliment."

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"The week's up. So, what's you're answer Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes turned into slits dangerously and grumbled something.

"Huh? I can's hear you Sasuke-kun," Naruto asked in a sing-song voice.

"Damn you, do'be!"

Naruto's smile wavered and turned serious. "It's okay if you can't answer me now, Sasuke. I was merely checking if you're thinking about it."

Sasuke was taken aback, never seeing Naruto this serious before. "Hn."

As soon as Naruto's smile left, a new one immediately replaced it. "Ne, Sasuke let's continue training 'kay?" Naruto recommended to break the awkward moment and returned to his part of the training area.

"Fine." Naruto heard Sasuke say.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Fine. I'll try this new relationship with you."

Sasuke couldn't help the warm feeling that washed over his whole being upon seeing Naruto's happiness. The reason though was a mystery to him, he only said yes to his proposition.

TBC………


End file.
